In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a product, such as a ceramic mug, which incorporates a generic decal with a personalized label as part of or on the generic decal affixed to the product. The invention relates to the product and method for manufacture of the product.
Numerous items are sold and distributed as novelties or as memorabilia. For example, decorated mugs, glass containers or drinkware, stainless steel containers or drinkware, porcelain plaques, key chains and many other items of a similar nature are distributed as memorabilia. As such, decoration for items of this nature may include a decal or otherwise imprinted image thereon. The image typically is a generic image which is applied to the item as a decal. As a consequence, such items are not necessarily personalized with a name, date or other information associated with the purchaser of the item.
To personalize such items for marketing at a point of sale, purveyors prepare or have others prepare numerous alternative personalized items which include a generic design or scene coupled with a unique feature such as a name. Consequently, the purveyor is required to maintain a large inventory of the prep-personalized items. Even in such a circumstance not all likely or possible unique personalized features, such as a person's name, will be maintained in an inventory.
Thus, there has developed a need for methodology by which novelty items and other memorabilia can be personalized at a point of sale in an efficient and inexpensive manner without employing highly skilled or highly trained workers.
There has also developed a need to provide means for identifying the person who has acquired the personalized item. For example, if the person receiving or procuring the item is injured or lost, the item may provide a confidential means for identifying that person as well as a means to enable that person or an aid worker to have access to helpful information.
Further, there has developed a need to provide an improved methodology by which useful items, as well as novelty items and other memorabilia, can be personalized for purposes of safety, security and identification of the individual or individuals associated with the item. By way of example and not limitation, personal identification cards, having information related to an individual useful for identification purposes and for the purpose of storing and providing information associated with that individual, are becoming a necessary and useful, highly efficient means to store information or have access to information associated with unique individuals. Thus, personalization of various items may have a utilitarian aspect with respect to memorabilia, but also with respect to a catalog or source of information that may be unique to an individual and provide assistance to an individual with respect to their business, travels, lifestyle and the like. In that regard, personalization of various items as discussed hereinafter, particularly identity cards and items wherein identity becomes an important factor associated with an individual, become more and more important in the cosmopolitan world.